Pain Infliction
Pain infliction is a spell that is used to inflict great pain onto a person by causing their blood vessels to burst and thus giving them multiple aneurysms. This power is most commonly used to disable supernatural beings, however it has been shown to work on humans as well (with possible dangerous side-effects). The users seems to be able to use this ability non-verbally and channel it either through their eyes or hands. List of Users Bonnie Bennett Since first learning it somewhere mid Season 1 Bonnie has used this spell often to defend herself and others from supernatural beings. She is first seen using it in Miss Mystic Falls on Stefan Salvatore to stop him killing an innocent girl. She also uses it in The Return to show Damon Salvatore she has the power to take him down and in Plan B to incapacitate Mason Lockwood so Damon could torture him. She seemed to use this ability using the same stern look as her grandmother at first, by Homecoming however Bonnie seems to have learned to channel the power through her hands instead, allowing her to incapacitate both Tyler and Damon at the same time. Jonas Martin Jonas Martin was also seen using this power several times, the most notable cases being in Daddy Issues to save Caroline Forbes and the Salvatore Brothers from Brady's Pack, at Elijah's request and in The House Guest against Caroline to stop her from attacking him. He used a different gesture than Bonnie, activating his power by splaying his fingers and extending his arms outwards although he did use Bonnie's gesture once in The House Guest, shortly before his death. Jonas has shown great skill with this power as he was able to hurt an entire pack of werewolves from a small distance without hurting Tyler Lockwood or the vampires. Maddox Maddox often used this power during his time on the show to incapacitate vampires and werewolves. In The Last Day he used the power to incapacitate Tyler so he and Caroline could be kidnapped for use in Klaus' sacrifice ritual. He also later used this power to try and defend himself from Damon's attack. Maddox used this power in a simliar way to Jonas, although using only one arm. Greta Greta used this power on Caroline when she and Maddox were ordered by Klaus to capture Tyler and Caroline for the sacrifice. Sheila Bennett Sheila used this power during Fool Me Once when Damon challenged her to come outside and face him as a display of power. Similarly to Bonnie she activated this power by casting a stern gaze at her enemy. It is possible that due to her advanced age it exhausted her considerably as she seemed to be breathing heavily and leaning on the door after the confrontation with Damon. She was the first to use this power on screen. Gloria Gloria was seen using this power during Disturbing Behaviour ''on Stefan when he attempted to attack her over her search for Elena's necklace. She used the power in the same way as the Bennett witches by channeling it through her eyes, she however seemed to require much less effort with her face barely changing and time to take down Stefan in this way most likely because she's a more powerful witch and/or she has more experience (possibly 90 years or more) using it. Nandi LaMarche Nandi used this power during ''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street ''on Damon when he reveals that he knows she is lying about being Valerie's granddaughter as he remembers seeing her as a little girl. Stefan comes from behind and urgently pleads with her to stop hurting Damon and just help them. The Burial Ground Witches The 100 dead witches at the burial ground seemed to have sufficient power to use the ability to effectively disable original hybrid Klaus, as in ''The Ties That Bind ''they bring him to the ground and cause him to temporarily scream in pain at their command. Silas With his illusions and telepathic powers, Silas is able to inflict psychic pain on his victims as shown when he attacked Klaus and Caroline. Weaknesses *'Fear:' As with all witch powers, if a witch is deeply afraid of something their powers will be weaker, and until they conquer their fear, their powers will remain blocked. *'Interrupting': If the user is interrupted, breaking them from it will stop the pain infliction on the user. *'Overuse of Magic': Like any ability or spell it exhausts the witch using it, causing physical symptoms such as nosebleeds and potentially leading to death from overuse. *'Immunity': Depending on their age vampires and hybrids gain a resistance to this ability making it so that the witch using it needs to be more powerful for it to have any effect at all. An example of this would be when Bonnie used this on Katherine, she fakes it at first stating: "''I've been around a long time, Bonnie. You're gonna have to do better than that." and Katherine later being disabled this way by the more powerful Maddox. See also Category:Witchcraft Category:Powers